Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series script Episode 3
by theNutmeg33
Summary: this is what the third episode would be for the abridged series, its episodes 10-12, which features, PLOT, as Yuma needs to save Shark from falling into the wrong crowd and Astral just keeps getting mad that there is no plot until there I. enjoy


**Yu-gi-oh Abridged the Zexaled series**

 **Script: episode 2**

Tittle: Catdare filler

Cast: Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Astral, Cathy

The episode starts in Yuma's room

Yuma: Ha Ha Ha what a great week we've had eh Astral

Astral: yup, we were able to get a couple of number cards and have a couple of wacky adventures along the way you and I have become friends

Yuma: Yup all off screen doing things no one cares about or needs to see, well good night buddy

Astral: same to you pal

Intro

The next scene has a shadow figure break into Yuma's room while he sleeps

Yuma: (asleep) hey Tori want to play a card game?

The shadow figure then goes into Yuma's room and begins to do things in there while Astral watches

Yuma: (asleep) no, Tori you can't summon a spell card

The shadow figure completes their task and the next scene takes place at school with Yuma rushing in to class

Bronk: where's Yuma?

Yuma: (running into class out of breath) I'm here I'm here

Tori and bronk just stare at Yuma in shock

Yuma: what are you guys looking at

Tori: what are we looking at maybe you should see your self (A giant mirror appears as she says this)

Yuma: Ah what the crap

Bronk: where did you get that mirror

Tori: seriously what the hell are you wearing

Bronk: you just gonna ignore my question, ok then

Tori: why do you even own these much less put them on and come to school

Yuma: I didn't know I owned these I thought I grabbed my uniform

Tori: you aren't wearing a shirt but wearing suspenders, how do you mistake that for your uniform, and why do you keep doing this like all week you've been coming to class wearing the most ridiculous outfits, were do you even get them

Yuma: don't judge me I have no idea how I got these or where they go either, I actually tired looking for one and could not find it

Tori: well you would figure your sister or Grandma would notice and tell you

Yuma: my sister hasn't given a shit bout me for two years though that's mostly because grandma has Alzheimer's so that's why but still.

Tori: then there were the wires in gym, I mean how do you not notice that

Yuma: that is also a good question that I don't have an answer for

Tori: and your lunches

Yuma: I'm not really complaining about that but still I don't know what is happening

Astral: I do

Yuma: what

Astral: yeah for like the past week someone's been breaking into your room and doing things to all your stuff

Yuma: and your just now telling me this

Astral: I thought it was normal

Yuma: no, no its not normal if anyone is in my room thats not me or my sister or my grandma you tell me I mean what happens if they tried to steal one of the artifacts form my room or what if they did something to me like they raped or even killed me

Bronk: Yuma, would you stop talking to your imaginary boyfriend

Yuma: go fuck yourself Bronk, and as for you Tori I have now figured out the problem which I will need to look into, but you know what even if this looks lame its still more stylish than what you are wearing with that cute one-piece school girl outfit, I mean it's not even that good it's like you're not even trying

Tori: you mean my uniform, the ones we have to wear to be in school, yeah no shit I have to wear it, and just because you changed your clothes dosent mean you're a fashion expert

Yuma: well care for a challenge then Miss Meadows, 5:30 after school the mall we attempt to see who can have a better outfit than the other

Tori: and well post our picks online so people can vote on them to see who wins

Yuma: exactly

Tori: all right it's a date

Yuma: a date of destiny was just like in card games I will defeat you

Bronk: you mean by sucking at them until you meet another imaginary boyfriend who can teach you how to dress

Tori: Bronk you aren't involved in this so stay out

Yuma: yeah anyway I will see you at 5:30 then

Tori: you do realize wee sit next to each other right?

Yuma: right we need to do school

The next scene Tori is running to the mall and realizes she is late

Tori: crap crap I can't believe I'm going to be late after I harp on Yuma for it this is my chance for some alone time with him and I refuse to let him hold this over me

Suddenly cats appear

Tori: where did all these cats come from (the cats attack Tori) wah

At the mall 2 hours later

Yuma: I don't believe this its been two hours I'm late once by 10 minutes, I event extend her to tell ger I was going to be late, but she can be late by 2 hours and not even text me why

Astral: yeah you literally wasted 2 hours of your life here time that could have been used you know doing plot or you know you could have tried calling your little girlfriend

Yuma: hey she is not my girlfriend alright

Astral: that's not what I hear when you sleep you two are always playing children's card games in your dreams.

Yuma: wait what

Astral: yeah but I don't think she is very good at it as I hear from you I don't think she understands how the game is supposed to work.

Yuma: wait so do you mean that literally or … (Suddenly cats appear around them as Yuma and Astral stare at them) where the fuck did they come from

Astral: what the hell even are these things

Yuma: There cats Astral

Astral: Cats, I've never seen such strange creatures before what do they do

Yuma: mostly lay around all day eat, shit, and get the funny stuff they do posted to the internet

Astral: sounds like what you do

Yuma: they also eat annoying ghost people like you

Astral: no they don't

Yuma: oh yeah, remember professor banner from GX

Astral: oh yeah…... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KEEP THEM AWAY FROM MY YUMA, good those arrows are pointing at you meaning they must want you and not me

Yuma: Nani? (Yuma looks at the cat and notices part of a ribbon) hey wait a minute that's tori's cute ribbon you basterd cats what did you do with her (a cat then gives Yuma a letter) Dear Yuma, please come to the address listed bellow if you want your little birdy

Astral: I don't get it what birdy

Yuma: they must mean Tori as her Japanese's name stands for bird come Astral we must save her or something

At the mansion

Astral: ok I get we had to do at least one filler episode as it just seems kinda awkward to just go to the next thing, but are we really doing the only one that doesn't involve numbers

Yuma: yes we are now stop complaining about it

Yuma and Astral enter the Mansion

Cathy (from above the house): well I'm so glad you could make it, I'm glad to have you at my house (revealing herself) Welcome Yuma-Senpai my name is Cathy, but you may call me Cat

Yuma: uh hello, I'm sorry but do I know you

Cathy: no not exactly but that will change

Yuma: I'm sorry but are you like an actually neko girl or

Cathy: its just a hair style

Yuma: ok so it's just a gimmick ok and I think I'll just call you Cathy also what did you do with Tori

Cathy: nothing though I can tell you where the birdy is if you were to play a card game with me

Yuma: if that's your price then bring it I love card games

Cathy: oh yeah, how much do you like them

Yuma: I love them

Cathy: how good at them are you

Yuma: I'd say about above average at least

Cathy: oh so your inexperienced

Yuma: I mean technically

Cathy: oh don't worry you'll just need some practice a lot more with your hips

Yuma: what

Cathy: nothing

Yuma: no seriously what was

Cathy: nope nothing now duel, duel, duel, duel

Yuma: ok ok calm down you crazy bitch

Yuma/Cathy: Duel

Cathy: I'll go first I'll summon two hell spawn cats to my field in attack mode and end my turn

Yuma: She is really going for the cat theme

Astral: as long as we kill them were fine

Yuma: what do you have ailurophobia now

Astral: That would imply I fear the things I simply wish to see they end so ghost no longer need to live in fear

Yuma: yeah ok Astral, my move I summon chachacha Archer and when he summoned he shoots an arrow to your face (Cathy is attack) now attack one of those cats (Archer is confused and can't decide which to attack) um Archer attack it doesn't matter which one, what's wrong with you

Cathy: (laughs) your chachacha Archer can't decide which to attack as nice there both in attack mode you have to pick it for an attack target but since there both you can't attack I call it the snuggle lock

Astral: damn snuggles ok Yuma what you need to do is

Yuma: uuuhhh I've got it

Astral: you sure?

Yuma: yes, I activate flip flap which changes one of your hell spawn cats battle position, now chachacha Archer attack the other o (the cat turns around and reveals its horrifying face) OH FUCK IT IS EVIL KILLITKILLITKILLIT (stray cat is destroyed) oh Jesus

Cathy: that was a wonders move my love

Yuma: why thank you, and what did you just say

Cathy: oh well I was hoping to wait a little longer, but I simply cannot, guess the (zooms in) cat is out of the bag now

Yuma: no

Cathy: in truth Yuma I have been watching you from afar as a background character, but I refuse to live like that anymore in truth Yuma Tsukmo I love you

Yuma: wait really

Cathy: Of course, ill even admit that I was the one pulling those pranks on you

Yuma: so you did all that

Cathy: yup

Yuma: so what was up with the outfits

Cathy: I was trying to see if you looked sexy in them or not

Yuma: and the gym wires

Cathy: you were struggling to break your record so much I thought they would help

Yuma: and even that amazing food

Cathy: I prepared it personally for you

Yuma: well it was good

Cathy: that means so much especially considering my secret ingredient

Yuma: What do you mean by secret ingredient

Cathy: well let's just say it involves my cat

Yuma: that has many meanings and I don't think I like any of them

Cathy: it's the best kind of meaning

Yuma: oh…. Oooooooooohhhhh oh shit

Cathy: and I wish to be with you and only you for all time forever and ever and let you spend all your time with me, so please love me

Yuma: (stares at Cathy for a few moments horrified) uh uh uh, What MAIN CHARACTER IGNORENCE OF LOVE what are you talking about ha ha ha

Cathy: um Yuma I

Yuma: oh no uh: do, go, zu, ga, GAGAGA MAGICIAN DIRECT ATTACK (Gagaga Magician attacks ending the duel), uh yea I win now I have, I have to um go right know because uh uh, bye, BYE CATHY

Cathy: senpi remembered my name!

At the park Yuma finds Tori playing red light green light with cats

Yuma: so, this is where you have been

Tori: huh, oh Yuma oh shit did I

Yuma: miss the shopping challenge and make me look all over town with for you yes, you now have to post to card game twitter that you forfeit

Tori: fair enough, I mean these cats were playing red light green light you never see that, so how was your day otherwise

Yuma: well let's just say I found out that I might not exactly be a cat person

Episode End


End file.
